


show me the moon

by spaceboinate



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, The Neighbourhood (Band), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: All the bands I like, Angst, Dark, Death, Earth, Elemental AU, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Fire, Fluff, Gay, I'll add more tags later, Ice, It's a new AU let me live, M/M, Psychic, Spacial, Water, air, life - Freeform, light - Freeform, lots of gay, possibly death, void
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboinate/pseuds/spaceboinate
Summary: and i'll show you the stars. ~
Tyler Joseph is a boy who closes himself away from other kids in highschool. Having made an enemy of everyone, he's avoided daily, but that all changes when he saves the life of one Brendon Urie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone !! This is a wip AU that I'm creating, and I was debating on which fandom to do it with. Since I'm in the bandom the most, I decided I'll use them. This will be mainly Joshler and platonic Jenler since I'm trash. Some minor characters I'm going to avoid writing a lot simply because I can't write them and I'm scared of fucking them up and making everyone hate me. 
> 
> I'm not using MCR in this at all, simply because I'm not an MCR fan. GASP???? THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO LIKE BANDS WHO DONT LIKE MCR??? Please don't hate me. I like one or two songs, but I don't like them and I can't write them, so I'm sorry about that. 
> 
> I'm also changing my writing style for this !! So if you see any inconsistencies please point them out so I can fix them !!
> 
> One final note: I'm desperate for someone to draw art for this. Like, pretty scenes of the different characters and their powers ?? That'd be cool. Hit me up on tumblr ( ragequitcancer ) if you wanna draw art for this AU. If you wanna write spin offs, that's okay too !! Just make sure to credit me or link me because I wanna read them :D 
> 
> And now, after all that, here's the story.

Friends is something Tyler Joseph lacks. At only fifteen years old, he's driven everyone away, despite wanting to cling to someone. He had a friend, once, but after a falling out they dislike each other. Tyler wants that back, and as he sits in the courtyard by himself, watching the other kids hang out and have fun, he's filled with emptiness once again, his appetite now lost. 

* * *

 

Joshua Dun knows no one. New to the school, his anxiety gets the best of him and he shies away from people, unable to really say much. Despite having to introduce himself, he avoids all stares and doesnt try to approach anyone. 

But that all changes when the boisterous Brendon Urie claps Josh on the back, startling the boy out of his lonesome thoughts. Blinking and coughing, Josh turns and raises an eyebrow at the grinning Urie. "Dude, what?" he asks, his breath coming back to him. 

"New kid? You look all alone," Brendon says, his eyes sparkling. He doesn't look dangerous, and Josh visibly relaxes slightly as he catches the apologetic eyes of the tall boy behind Brendon. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang with us." 

Josh opens his mouth to decline, before halting. He didn't have any friends, and he really should not mess up his one shot at having them. Smiling up at Brendon, he offers a grin of his own. "Josh Dun," he says in greeting, albeit quite shyly. 

Brendon lets out a snort. "We know who you are, news travels fast. Brendon Urie, probably the hottest kid in school."

The kid behind Brendon scoffs. "You know that's not true and you know who's considered the best looking simply because he's called pretty all the time," he says, Brendon's face darkening slightly. Josh decides not to question it, instead turning his attention to the taller one. "Dallon Weekes, I'm Bren's boyfriend, and also his babysitter," he says, mirth in his eyes and a gentle look that makes Josh warm to him instantly. Distantly, Josh feels a tug towards him, one that tells him that Dallon would be a good father, but he ignores it, instead focusing back on the brooding face of Brendon. 

"You're not my babysitter, I'm fucking seventeen," he grumbles, earning a cheerful laugh from Dallon. "Stop laughing dammit-!" 

"I'm eighteen Bren, and yes you do because you act like a child," Dallon says, resting an arm around the slightly shorter male's shoulders. "It's cute though, I like it."

Brendon lets out a huff, shaking off his arm. "Don't ruin me in front of the new kid," he pouts, before turning his attention back to Josh. "Come on, there's more people at the table that you should meet, it'll be fun!" 

Josh gives a small smile, nodding and following after the two as they run off. 

* * *

 

When they reach the table, the first thing Josh notices is the amount of diversity in the people sitting down. His eyes, however, gravitate to the girl with bright orange hair, sitting in between two other girls and laughing. When they notice Brendon and Dallon back, though, their eyes are drawn to them and they stop their conversation, as does the rest of the table. Josh unconsciously moves slightly more behind Dallon, feeling embarrassed as everyone turns to him. 

"We have the new kid with us. He's Josh Dun, and we're gonna show him the ropes," Brendon explains, his smile brightening. "Also meaning play nice until he gets used to us, he's nervous enough as it is." 

Orange hair girl is the first to introduce herself, her face brightening as she says "I'm Hayley Williams! Don't listen to Breadhead here, we're all really nice apart from him." She giggles as Brendon lets out an offended gasp. She then puts an arm around the two girls beside her. "These two are Jenna and Sarah! All of us are best friends and super close," she announces, Jenna and Sarah smiling alongside her. 

Josh smiles, nodding at them and the three girls giggle. He has no idea why, but he suspects it's a girl thing. He turns to the two boys sitting in front of them. "This is Patrick and Pete," Dallon offers, and Josh gives a small nod to the two, who instantly go back to talking about something. He suspects its something important, by the frown Patrick seems to be wearing. 

Shrugging, he lets his eyes wander to the girl with blue hair, a shade lighter than his own blue hair. "Ashley," she says, giving a small smirk. "But I prefer Halsey, it's a nickname," she explains. 

"And the last person?" Josh asks, looking at the boy staring intently at a book. 

Brendon snorts. "That's Spence, but don't bug him. He didn't study last night and he has a maths test today," he explains, hopping up onto the table. "Well, Joshua Dun, welcome to the Queer table.' 

**Author's Note:**

> Updates are going to be few right now because I'm in year 12 meaning it's my most important school year and I need to focus on that more. However, I will try and update a lot !! Comments and kudos keep me wanting to update, so do leave some. Maybe even ideas for this if you want??? and I could consider them :D
> 
> \- Tyler


End file.
